Roxanne
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Song-fic. AH. La historia de la chica que todas las noches ofrecia su "trabajo" bajo las luces rojas de la esquina, y el cliente que se enamoro de ella.


"**Roxanne"**

**Summary: **Song-fic. AH. La historia de la chica que todas las noches ofrecía su _trabajo_ bajo las luces rojas de la esquina, y el cliente que se enamoró de ella.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de la Meyer, "Roxanne" canción de The Police y siii, trama d Dessie ;)

**Nota: No creo q nunk hayan oído esa canción, pro si s asi, recomiendo que la bukn y la scuchen. ****EPOV**

* * *

Nunca había estado con una prostituta, ni siquiera me pasaba por la mente, hasta la noche en que gracias a las copas y la ira de haber descubierto a Ángela, mi prometida, teniendo sexo con Jasper mi amigo de toda la vida, busqué descargar mi frustración con la primera mujer que encontrara en el boulevard. Esa fue la noche que la vi por primera vez, la noche que conocí a esa mujer y de la cual me enamoré.

Estaba parada en una esquina ofreciéndole su cuerpo a todo hombre que pasara cerca, llevaba puesto un corto y ceñido vestido negro, botas altas del mismo color y maquillaje en exceso. Baje tambaleándome de mi volvo y tratando de mantener el equilibrio me dirigí hacia ella. En seguida vio que me acercaba, empezó a enroscarse sus risos entre los dedos y a caminar muy sensualmente hacia mí. La oscuridad de la noche y el alcohol en mis venas, no me permitían ver bien su rostro, pero cuando las luces rojas de neón que anunciaban un motel barato la iluminaron y sus ojos brillaron, el corazón se me detuvo.

Tenía los ojos color chocolate más bellos que había visto en mi vida y era muy hermosa, a su manera, pero muy hermosa. No dejaba de actuar seductoramente, y yo no me pude resistir.

-Hola- me saludó sencillamente. –Te ves muy tenso y triste, ¿te puedo ayudar?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y observándome detenidamente. Después sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y me sonrió. –Por 80 dólares, en dos horas puedo hacer que olvides tus penas. Yo pongo el motel.- ofreció rápidamente. Tenía una bonita voz y una sonrisa muy linda.

-Hola- salude un poco tímido, con solo verla la sobriedad había vuelto a mi. Pero eso no me iba a impedir nada, yo estaba dispuesto a acostarme con quien fuera esta noche. –Eres muy observadora, sabes? Y me encantaría tu compañía por esta noche, pero no en ese motel barato. Vamos a uno mejor. Yo lo pago, no te preocupes.- aclare inmediatamente antes de que se quejara.

-Esta bien, pero vámonos ya que hoy es un buen día y espero atender a varios clientes mas.- dijo muy bajito, como apenándose de su declaración.

La escolté hacia mi auto, le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a entrar. Por su expresión pude darme cuenta que la había sorprendido mi caballerosidad. Conduje a un buen hotel que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Al llegar, los presentes vieron rara a la chica que llevaba del brazo, pero aun así no dijeron nada, esa acción me molestó de sobremanera, aunque no tenía por que. Pedí una suite de las más sencillas y rápidamente nos encaminamos hacia ella. La bella mujer, se admiraba de todo lo que veía a su alrededor y a mi me encantaba verla fascinada con ello. En cuanto entramos a la suite, no perdió el tiempo y se empezó a desnudar, pero yo la detuve.

-Espera! Puedes lavarte la cara primero, quiero ver tu rostro sin maquillaje. Por favor.- le pedí. Hizo un mohín pero obedeció.

Cuando volvió, sin una sola gota de maquillaje y con el cabello cayendo libre sobre sus hombros, me sorprendí más. Ella era más hermosa al natural. Como por inercia acorte la distancia que nos separaba y la besé. La besé con tanta pasión como nunca antes había besado a alguien y a pesar de que era una desconocida, me gustó. Cuando nos separamos, vi que ponía una expresión como de confusión y molestia.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Nunca permito que los clientes me besen en la boca- me sorprendió eso, prácticamente le había faltado al respeto, ni siquiera le había pedido permiso. Pero mas me sorprendió su reacción después, pues fue ahora ella quien dio el primer paso y comenzó a besarme.

Nos desvestimos el uno al otro, mis labios no se apartaron de su piel en ningún momento. La noche transcurrió entre ella brindándome sus servicios y yo disfrutándolos, pero haciéndola disfrutar a ella también. Después de más de dos horas, ella seguía recargada sobre mi pecho, yo acariciaba su cabello, sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre y ella de vez en cuando suspiraba.

-Agradezco que me hayas elegido, que me hayas traído a este lujoso hotel y sobretodo que me hayas hecho pasar un momento agradable, no todos los clientes son así. Ya pasó más tiempo del acordado y como te dije hoy hay mucho trabajo. Me tengo que ir.- dijo haciendo el intento de levantarse de la cama, pero yo la detuve.

-Quédate. Por favor. Te puedo pagar el equivalente a toda la noche, no me importa cuanto sea eso, pero quédate.- le pedí. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos me decían tantas cosas, que quería quedarse pero que a la vez estaba reticente a hacerlo.

-No puedo, no debo. Es mas, no aceptare ni un centavo tuyo, no puedo hacerlo.-dijo zafándose de mi agarre y corriendo hacia el baño con su vulgar ropa entre sus manos. Varios minutos después salió ya vestida y maquillada otra vez. Levantó la mirada encontrándose rápidamente con la mía, pero enseguida la desvió, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Corrí hacia ella aun desnudo y la volví a tomar del brazo.

-Por favor acepta el dinero, no se porque haces esto, pero se que debes tener una gran necesidad para hacerlo. Nunca antes había estado con una mujer… como tus compañeras, pero se que tu eres diferente, tu eres especial. Acéptalo por favor y ten esto, por si me necesitas- sus hermosos ojos analizaban los míos y veía con inseguridad el fajo de billetes y la tarjeta que le estaba ofreciendo, pero aunque no quería faltar a su _"ética profesional", _los tomó.

-Tienes razón en verdad necesito el dinero, por eso hago esto. Gracias… Edward- dijo viendo mi nombre en la tarjeta. Guardó el dinero en su bolsa y antes de que saliera corriendo por la puerta, pude ver un par de lágrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- grite asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Bella!- respondió.

Por semanas su recuerdo me perseguía, era extraño, pero el dolor causado por Ángela había desaparecido desde el primer momento en que vi a Bella. Incluso el recuerdo de mi prometida se había borrado de mi memoria, y es que en mi cabeza solo existía lugar para mi Bella. Exactamente un mes después de nuestro primer encuentro, volví a la misma esquina y ahí bajo las mismas luces rojas estaba ella, como esperando por mi. Esta vez se mostró más reacia a aceptarme, pero en cuanto sintió mi beso, ahí en plena calle, no pudo resistirse más y acepto que la llevara a donde quisiera.

Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light  
those days are over  
you don't have to sell your body to the night  
roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
walk the streets for money  
you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right  
Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light  
roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light

Durante casi un año en el que nos veíamos como mínimo cuatro veces a la semana, habíamos establecido una rara pero linda relación entre nosotros, nos teníamos mucha confianza y cada momento que pasábamos juntos éramos felices. Ella ya sabia mi historia y la razón que me llevó a ella esa noche. A los cinco meses de conocerla, me había contado que el motivo por el cual ella se dedicaba a esto, era por que su padre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña y que justo cuando ella iba a entrar a la universidad su madre adquirió una grave enfermedad imposibilitándola para trabajar, ahora ella se hacia cargo de pagar los medicamentos y el tratamiento de su madre y la universidad de su hermano menor.

Me había cansado de pedirle que dejara ese trabajo, de decirle que su familia y ella se podían ir a vivir conmigo y que yo me haría cargo de todo puesto que con mi excelente salario de neurocirujano, no me causaba ni una sola molestia gastar un poco más. Yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella dejara de vender su cuerpo, lo quería solo para mí, no quería compartirla con ningún otro hombre. Pero Bella siempre se negaba a aceptar lo que yo le ofrecía, alegando que no quería depender de mi, y que no podía enamorarse de sus clientes.

I loved you since i knew ya  
i wouldn't talk down to ya  
i have to tell you just how i feel  
i won't share you with another boy  
i know my mind is made up  
so put away your make up  
told you once i won't tell you again it's a bad way  
Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light  
roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light  
you don't have to put on the red light  
put on the red light, put on the red light

Muchos meses después me enteré de que Ángela se había casado con Ben el simple chofer de mi madre. Alice la esposa de Jasper, había perdonado su infidelidad pues ella también se había acostado con Peter, un socio de él. Una semana antes de que se cumpliera un año de habernos conocido, fui a buscar a Bella a su esquina, pero en su lugar encontré a Rosalie una de sus compañeras. Ella me explicó que su hermano se había graduado y que su madre acababa de morir, por lo que había decidido irse a vivir a otra ciudad, pero a nadie le dijo a donde se dirigían. Y así fue como todos al final encontraron o reencontraron al amor de su vida y tuvieron un final feliz. Todos excepto yo, que nunca más volví a saber algo de ella, de la misteriosa, sexy y dulce prostituta. La mujer que había amado desde la primera vez que la vi, el amor de mi vida, que sin desearlo llego y de la misma manera se esfumó, mi Bella.

* * *

**Hola!! Bueno antes que nada, espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Este one-shot, se me ocurrió mientras en mi lista de reproducción sonaba "Roxanne", siempre m pareció una linda canción y q tenia una hermosa e interesante historia detrás, asi q pensé, xq no hago un one shot? Y ps aki sta. Kiza no les haya gustado el hecho d q Bella y Edward no se kedaran juntos pero, asi es como yo entiendo la historia de la canción, d cualquier manera ojala les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones y me haría realmente feliz si m dejan un review! Muchas gracias! Kisses!**


End file.
